Aja, y seguimos con
by Aa-09-Zz
Summary: Una pareja dispareja, un mentira, una ayuda del menos esperado, y aunque no lo crean una posible reconciliación, es que acaso todo tiene que tener un final feliz?...Sasusaku NaruHina Nejiten Shikaino
1. Y aqui empezo todo

esto es algo nuevo, espero que les gusten dejen comentarios si no es mucha molestia la serie no me pertence si no ya hubieran pasado muchas cosas entre este par

* * *

Todo comienza cuando nadie ve.

Lluvia, relámpagos y truenos, ella se marchaba sin que nadie lo supiera, y es que estar con el equipo Hebi como secuestrada no era nada agradable, a pesar de estar con su amado no lo era, debía escapar ya no quería más, no quería más abusos del jefe del equipo, ahora debía más que nunca escapar y más ahora que sabía que estaba…_embrazada, _si de el, debía huir con su hijo a otra parte para que el no se lo quitara. 

El un convicto buscado por traición, a sus amigos y su pueblo, Ella una chica normal, con una fuerza sobre humana y un corazón de oro, que aún amaba a aquel convicto a pesar de todo.-

Corre, no llores.

-. ¡No!- un pelirrosa, en una cama con sabanas blancas, ese sueño, de nuevo, lo tenía desde su escape de el, se toco su abdomen ligeramente abultado, ya contaba con tres meses, no se le notaba gracias a que siempre usaba franelas holgadas a su cuerpo.- fue solo un sueño….-

-. ¡Sakura!- Grito Naruto desde la puerta.-

-. ¡Ya voy!- respondió tomando un atuendo más apropiado para ver a su amigo, su traje de una camisa color Azul y unos pequeños pantalones color negro la hacían lucir como toda una chica moderna, claro, esta ocultaba su estado verdadero.- pasa…-

-. Sakura…dime aún tienes pesadillas…se que soy un poco torpe, pero ahora casi siempre tienes la mirada perdida y muy triste…-

-. Naruto… ¿Qué pasaría si tú e Hinata tuvieran un bebe a esta altura de la vida?- pregunto a su amigo.- es decir solo tienen veinte años, hay tantas cosas por ver hay tantas cosas por vivir, mientras yo me quedo aquí haciendo el papel de madre soltera…-

-. El problema Sakura es que tú, no quieres pasar por esto sola…si no, Creeme, ya tú hasta tuvieras planes para el quinto cumpleaños del bebe…- mirando la melancólica mirada de su amiga.- además…ya sabes quien va a ser el padrino de este pequeñito que llevas allí.- mientras le hablaba al abdomen de la chica.- a el bebe no le falta nada…

-. Le falta un padre.- reía por lo bajo irónicamente.- este bebe va a ser uno de los más bellos regalos que la vida me brinda.- mientras tocaba su vientre.- tengo pensado dos nombres para el bebe… ¿quieres saber?-

-. Claro.- mientras tomaba asiento.-

-. Sanosuke si es niño o Emy si es niña…-

-. Creo que eso lo sabremos dentro de poco… ¿Cuándo te vas hacer el eco para saber si es niño o niña?- preguntó.-

-. Creo que dentro de dos semanas…- pensando los días que tenía de embarazo.- veamos tengo catorce semanas…creo que ya se debería saber el sexo del bebe…pero…-

-. Una sorpresa.- miro Naruto a su amiga.- creo que deberíamos dejarlo como sorpresa….si a ti te gusta claro…-

-. Es una muy buena idea…- continúo Sakura.-

-. Bien…Sakura debo irme…Hinata me espera…creo que le voy a pedir algo hoy…-

-. Te deseo suerte Naruto…- mientras se imaginaba le pregunta que le haría su amigo a su amiga.-

-. Gracias Sakura-chan.-

-. Bebe…- tocando su ya abultado abdomen.- si tan solo tú padre supiera.- tomando asiento en uno de los muebles blancos.-

-. El padre no sabe, pero yo si…- dijo una mirada rojiza que la miraba desde la puerta de la cocina.-

-. Itachi…-dijo con susurro.-

-. Sakura Haruno…- dijo en voz baja.- o debería decir Sakura Uchiha…

-. Yo nunca me llamare Uchiha…-

-. Entonces para que conservas aquel paquete que tocas con tus manos con tanto afecto.- observando como retiraba las manos de su vientre.- no…no vengo a hacerte daño a ti o al bebe, tampoco a llevármelo…-

-. Entonces a que vienes.- pregunto con temor y odio.- que quieres.-

-. Es sencillo…-mirando a la chica.- mi hermano no debe saber que tú estas embarazada, sería muy arriesgado para mi y para ti también…no creo que quieras pasar los días ocultándote con personas que odias.-

-. El solo regresara si te derrota…solo le faltas tú.-

-. Lo se…pero eso es lo menos que me preocupa…-mirándola fijamente.- quiero que digas que ese niño que esperas será mío, claro solo dilo a mi pequeño hermano, yo te traeré dinero para que compres lo que necesitas, vendré de vez en cuando para saber de tú estado…

-. Para que quieres hacer eso…-

-. No te incumbe, telo diré a su momento…mientras mantén mis visitas en secreto…- dejando un sobre.-

-. Itachi…-

-. No…-

-. Yo…dime tú fuiste el que me ayudo a escapar…-

-. Si…-

-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-. Porque…tú tienes algo que me da nuevos latidos del corazón.- acercándose.- porque me gustas…- dijo desapareciendo-

-.Itachi…- mientras le llegaba a la mente.- Sasuke…-

En un bosque se encontraba el vengador con su equipo, estaban todos pensando en sus asuntos, mientras que el jefe del grupo solo tenía en mente a pétalos de cerezo.-

-. Suigotsu ve al Sur…- mirando a su subordinado.- ya sabes que buscar…-

-. Si….-

-.Karin acompáñalo.- refiriéndose a la pelirroja.

-. Pero esa dirección lleva a Konoha, para que…-

-. No te incumbe, solo ve…-

-. Bien….-

Así marchándose en dirección a aquella aldea que no estaba lejos, solo a unos 45 minutos, y menos si llevaban aquella velocidad tan asombrante.

-. Los esperamos…-pregunto el otro compañero…-

-. Si.-

-. Para que los mandaste a ese lugar…-

-. Porque allí, es donde esta ella…si encuentran en lugar apto, iremos en la noche…-

-. Para que…-

-. Porque algo me esta inquietando…-

Rondaba solo por aquel bosque, solo, siempre solo, nadie lo veía ni lo sentía, nadie puede comprender a esa tipo de persona, y el se pregunta… ¿Por qué no me comprenden? … hasta que ella lo salvo de esa miseria con tan solo aquella mirada…

-. Que te muevas…ya te lo dije Sasuke-kun, debe de estar muy solito sin mi.- dijo la pelirroja.-

-. Molesta zanahoria con patas y lentes…-

-. Que dijiste pequeño…-

-. Sigue, sigue, que no ves que tu Sasuke te esta esperando…-

-. Así que estos van para Konoha…- dijo Itachi.- ya veremos………

Sakura fue con Tsunade a ayudarla con el gran papeleo que tenía ella por hacer, toda la tardes se la pasaron hablando del bebe y de cómo podía tomar Sake sin afectar al bebe, cosa que a Sakura no le dio mucha importancia, ya estaba cerca la noche y ya debía marcharse, caminaba lentamente por las calles de Konoha, se sentía tan bien…

-. Así que por fin te veo…- dijo una voz detrás de ella.- SA-ku-ra

-. Sasuke…- susurro.-

-. Que tienes…-preguntó el vengador convicto.- que extraña manera de vestir…- noto el Uchiha mirando la holgada camisa de color negro, y unos largos pantalones blancos.- acaso te da pena mostrar tú cuerpo…-

-.Sasuke…- dijo una tercera vos.- que mal educado…-

-. Itachi…- dijo la chica.-

-. Sakura, por favor discúlpalo, el es muy tonto…- dijo el segundo Uchiha.-

-. Que demonios haces tú aquí…-

-. No te dije…- dijo acercándose a Sakura.- Sakura espera un hijo…y es mío.-sorprendiendo mucho a su hermano.-

-……………- lo primero que le vino a la mente fue en atacar a su hermano Itachi.- maldito…-

-. Claro…- desapareciendo.- nos vemos- quedando solos Sakura y Sasuke.-

-. Sasuke….- llamo la chica al chico.-

-. No es verdad lo que dice el…estoy muy seguro…y me decías que me amabas…-

-. Yo no fui la culpable de todo este caos Uchiha…-

-. Después de los meses que pasamos…

-. Fueron en su momento maravillosos…pero después de aquel incidente…-

Flash Back-

-. Porque…- lloraba Sakura.-

-. Porque te lo mereces…- Sasuke miraba con odio a Sakura.-

-. Es mentira…- dijo a su defensa.- lo que ella te ha dicho es…- escuchando la gran puerta de acero cerrarse.- mentira…-susurro.

-. Lo siento…-susurro.-

Fin del Flash Back

-. Todo lo que dije era verdad…y tú ni me creíste…-mirando fijamente a los ojos rojos.- vete…de seguro pronto darán con tigo…-

-. Regresare…y veré si ese niño el que esperas es mío…-

-. Dudo que a tú regreso siga embarazada…- viendo la cara de duda del Uchiha.- mañana…daré fin a todo esto…- dijo

-. No lo podrás hacer…-

-. Te mandare el cuerpo para que lo veas…- dijo siguiendo su camino.- adiós…Uchiha…- viendo marcharse al Uchiha.- puedes salir…- para ver a una silueta salir de unos arbustos.- que te pareció mi actuación.- dijo

-. No me pareció chistosa…- dijo una pelirrosa.- Itachi…al menos dime que todo lo que le dijiste es mentira…-

-. Obviamente que si…- dijo tomando su verdadera forma.- nunca pensé que a mi hermano lo engañaría tan fácil con una técnica tan fácil…

-. Itachi…- observando atentamente los ojos negros de el.- que haré ahora…ya sabe que tengo un hijo…no me atrevo a quedarme aquí, quizás me haga daño…-

-. Olvídate de el…vive tranquila, aliméntate bien hasta que tengas a la criatura que llevas en tú vientre…yo me encargo de todo lo demás, te aseguro que el no te tocara ni un cabello ni el tuyo ni el de el.- señalando su vientre.- será mejor que me valla, nos vemos dentro de unos meses.- dijo para desaparecer, esta vez verdaderamente.-

-. Itachi……-

Ya habían pasado seis meses, y el bulto de la chica de pelo rosa le daba un toque exquisito, tan hermoso, tan maternal, aún cumplía con ciertos horarios en el hospital con Tsunade los cuales se le hacían cada vez más difíciles debido a su estado.

-. Sakura…- dijo un hombre de cabello plateado y rostro cubierto por una mascara, la cual solo dejaba ver su ojo izquierdo.- como has estado…- preguntó su antiguo Sensei…

-. Hola Kakashi-sensei…- dijo saludando amigablemente.- estoy muy bien, no lo ve.- dijo señalando el gran bulto.

-. Veo que no te quejas…-dijo mirando a su antigua alumna.- me alegro de que estés bien…-

-. Si…- mientras observaba detenidamente el papel en su mano.- bueno…creo que ya podrá comenzar a tener misiones…-

-. Me alegro…- dijo.- y dime como vas con las cosas del bebe…-

-. Muy bien.- con una sonrisa de punta a punta respondió.- Ino esta loca, ya quiere ser tía, le ha comprado tantas cosas hermosas…-

-. Dime…-sabiendo lo mal que se sentiría al preguntarle.- el, sabe que va a ser papá.-

-.no…-suspiro.- hace tiempo vino, y le dije cosas…el piensa que esta criatura no existe…-bajando la mirada.- no tiene motivos para regresar…

-. Has pensado que el quisiera participar en esto…-

-. Todos los días…pero me recuerdo.- subiendo la mirada para ver a su sensei.- que si el supiera, se lo llevaría lo entrenaría y el bebe nunca tendría una vida normal…-

-. Y quien dijo que nuestras vidas son normales…-

-. Lo se…- dijo.- se que me quieres decir, pero no, no daré consentimiento para que busquen a Sasuke Uchiha, sería algo…-

-. Lo entiendo…- dijo.- Naruto lo quiere buscar…-

-. Lo se, me lo ha comentado varias veces pero yo, no estoy preparada.-

-. Cuando lo estés…- dijo con intenciones de marcharse.- estaremos listos

-. Lo se…- dijo.- va a almorzar…-

-. Si…- dijo.- quieres venir con migo.- preguntó.

-. Si…-dijo.-

-. Y dime que quieres comer…-

-. Últimamente me ha provocado comer Ramem…- dijo

-. Vaya…creo que te la pasas mucho con Naruto.-

-. Ya lo creo… se la pasa hablando solo del bebe…-

-. Ya veo… ya me lo imaginaba, de seguro va a querer ser padrino de la criatura.- dijo

-. Si…pero, mis planes son distintos.-

-. A que te refieres.- preguntó confundido.- Naruto no es buen padrino para la criatura.- preguntó.

-. No…no es que no lo sea, lo que sucede es que, yo pensaba que mi bebe puede tener dos padrinos…es mejor tener dos, uno lo ayuda a entrenar y el otro lo ayuda a comer Ramem…-

-. Yo…-

-. Si Sensei, quisiera que usted fuera el padrino de mi bebe, si no le es una molestia…-

-. Sería todo un encanto….- deteniéndose sintiendo un fuerte ruido, una Explosión.- Sakura… vete…-

-. Si…- tratando de correr lo que le permitía su cuerpo, se detuvo al ver a la pelirroja.- Karin…

-. Con que tú…- dijo la chica pelirroja con lentes.- es verdad…sabes cuanto te fuiste, yo sabía que estabas embarazada…- dándose cuenta del estado de la chica.-

-. Sabes…eso ya no importa…- dijo temiendo un poco por su vida y la de su bebe.- porque están aquí…- preguntó.-

-. Solo estamos de paso…pero si Sasuke te ve así…-dijo mientras su mirada se hacía cada vez más amenazante.-

-. No tienes porque preocuparte.-dijo mientras retrocedía.- yo no quiero que el sepa de que yo estoy en este estado.-

-. No…- mientras se acercaba a ella rápidamente atacándole…-

-. Ay…- no culmino a decir la palabras la chica se había desmayado, y de su cuerpo brotaba un liquido rojo calido y espeso.-

-. Ahora…Sasuke-kun será solo mío…- Una voz gruesa y de ultratumba llamo la atención de la chica.-

-. Karin…- volteo y la vio, en todo su esplendor con un gran bulto en su vientre, el cual era manchado por la misma sangre de la chica, este al ver aquella escena no dudo en llevarla hacía el hospital...

Pasaban las horas y minutos, segundos, todo era horroroso para el Uchiha, el cual vigilaba atento en la habitación de pelirrosada la cual yacía en una cama blanca, durmiendo placidamente…

Lo que había escuchado es que quizás el bebe nazca esa misma noche, que si no había dolores de parto tendrían que pasar a una cesárea, la vio moverse, de seguro ya reaccionaria…

Estaba atontada, hacía unos minutos había sentido dolores, y dado a la conversación escuchada no quería que su hijo naciera por medios muy poco agradables para opinión de la chica, abrió poco a poco los ojos y vio en donde estaba, no quería recordar aquel encuentro desagradable, era un tanto agrio, para ese momento.

Un dolor…

El más fuerte que ha sentido en ese pequeño lapso de cuarenta minutos, la hora había llegado.

-. Enfermera…-susurro, busco con ahínco aquel control que llamaría la atención de alguna de las enfermeras.- donde…-

-. Si me dices lo que ha sucedido, te daré el control…-dijo el chico…-

-. Uchiha…-dijo, tenía calmantes por lo tanto se encontraba en una situación donde ella no tenía la ventaja.- por favor…

-. De quien es…- preguntó.-

-. Por favor, solo quiero…-

-. Dilo…-

-. Llama…- sintiendo más el dolor.-

-. No, dilo…-

-. Ya…-

-. Dilo.-

-. Por favor, llama…-

-. ¡DILO!- Grito haciendo que la chica llorara nerviosa por sus dolores.-

-. No…- dijo simplemente, por más que ella estuviera en esa situación nunca se lo diría.-

-. Bien…-dijo mientras presionaba el botón para el llamado inmediato de las enfermeras.-

* * *

GRACIAS! 


	2. Ragalitos y sorpresas

Bueno, espero que les agrade este nuevo capitulo, espero recomendaciones y consejos para hacer mejor la historia

* * *

Regalitos y sorpresitas… 

Un mese que largo había pasado el tiempo, Un mese con Sanosuke-chan había pasado el último mes sin la preocupación de estar ocultándose del Uchiha menor, Itachi, ahora el Tío preferido de Sano-Chan, era su héroe, siempre venía cada tres semanas y se quedaba cinco días, los cuales le traía dinero-el cual solo lo invertía en su pequeño hijo- y noticias nuevas del padre de su hijo, este día no era muy diferente de los demás, el Mayor de los Uchiha se encontraba jugando con su pequeño sobrino…

-.Dime, que has sabido de…- dijo la pelirrosa.-

-. Esta bien, vivo y sano…hace una semana me encontró y ataco, nada grave…- mirando a los ojos Jade.- …Aún lo amas, porque no le dices…- interrumpió la chica.-

-. El no sabe nada, el no ha venido, nunca dijo que volvería…- mientras pensaba en su pequeño, Sano-Chan un pequeño de ojos verdes y cabellos negros con un curioso mechón debajo de la nuca azul oscuro, era su hijo, pero también el de El.- quisiera que todo fuera diferente…

-. Podría serlo, pero estarías dispuesta…-

-. No….- respondió enseguida.- el dejo el regalo más hermoso que se le puede dejar a alguien, no se, pero…quisiera que lo conozca, pero sin que el me vea, sin que yo tenga que tratar…-

-. El hecho de que tú lo perdones no quiere decir que vuelvan a estar juntos…Sakura…-Pensando mucho en lo que le diría a la chica, y lo peor…como reaccionaria.

-. Dime…-

-. Voy a ser papá-

-. Que…- dijo mientras veía la mirada del chico.- ¡FELICIDADES!- Dijo emocionada.- dime quien es.-

-. Es una chica que conocí en unos de mis viajes, Sakura…Ella, esta enferma…-

-. Puedo hacer algo por ella…- preguntó afligida.-

-. No pero, escucha su tiempo de vida, no es muy largo, y mis planes de vida tampoco, entonces yo quisiera que tú cuidaras a mi bebe…-

-. Claro…-dijo.- pero debes saber que debe tener tú apellido…-

-. Si…se que moriré pronto, sasuke me esta siguiendo los talones…-

-. Dime cuantos meses tiene tú novia.-

-. Nueve meses…-

-. Bien…tengo un plan…- dijo la pelirrosa.- que tal si tú la traes…-

-. Aquí…-

-. Si, porque no…-

-. Veras…debido a su enfermedad no puede tener largos viajes, pero puedo traer una foto…-

-. Bueno con eso bastara…podría decirle a Tsunade que es una gran amiga mía que conocí en una de mis misiones, le contare que tendrá un hijo tuyo obviamente y que esta muy enferma y que me ha pedido que yo lo cuide en caso de que pase algo, así no abra problemas en que el este aquí…-

-. O ella…- dijo.-

-. Dime que quieres que sea…-

-. Una niña…-

-. En serio…yo también quisiera tener una niña…- dijo.- y la quieres mucho…-

-. Si…Claro Primero viene ella Lugo tú y luego Sano-chan.-

-. La amas…-

-. Si…creo que debo irme Sasuke está cerca, ve al hospital y cumple con tú trabajo…-

-. Bien…dejare a Sano-chan en casa de Kakashi-sensei, así que si algo ocurre…-

-. Protegeré esa zona…- dijo mientras se marchaba.-quieres darle algún mensaje…-

-. Dile que no vuelva más…-

Itachi se marcho, y Luego tras unos minutos después Ella también se había ido, dejo a su pequeño hijo con su sensei y se marcho directamente al hospital, y es que esta rutina era muy cotidiana en la ahora nueva vida de sakura Haruno, era de mañana así que no atendió a muchos pacientes, lo cual fue una oportunidad para hablar con Tsunade de su "amiga", Tsunade al saber el cuento, cedió a la pequeña petición de su alumna.

-. Sakura…Sasuke Uchiha ha mandado una carta, la cual solo tú podrás leer.- anunció Tsunade, entregándole un pequeño sobre.- Dime, sea lo que sea que este escrito no me lo cuentes, porque no es uno de mis asuntos pero si es una amenaza no dudes en consultarme.-

-. Gracias…-dijo mientras se marchaba.

La primera Carta desde hace ya Tres meses, desde su ultimo encuentro no había hablado con el, pero en esas circunstancias debía hablar con el, no por deseo si no por obligación, se sentía así y es que tenía un hijo suyo, y aunque el no lo supiera del todo bien su hijo y El debían conocerse.

Ya era mediodía, era tiempo de almorzar con sus amigas y así descansar un poco… 

-. Y dime Frentona como esta mi ahijado preferido…-

-. Está bien…cada día come más…y se parece más a su padre.- Pensó esto ultimo.-

-. Quisiera verlo…Sakura cuando lo vas a bautizar…-Preguntó Hinata.-

-. No lo se…Quisiera que fuera dentro de dos semanas….Ino tú serás la madrina, y Kakashi-sensei y Naruto-Kun serán los padrinos…-

-. Ya veo…-dijo Hinata.- Ten-Ten mi primo, te manda saludos….-

-. Eh…Neji…ah, bien- Respondió nerviosa.- Bueno también mándale Saludo…Y Sakura…no tendrías que volver a trabajar…creo que tú tiempo libre termino…Y Tú Ino no deberías estar en la florería…- preguntó.- Hinata sabes….creo que debes irte…

-. Evadiendo el tema Ten-Ten, que problemático…- Dijo Ino- pero tienes razón, hablaremos luego de esto…está noche tengo una cita…y debo ir de compras y de paso atender la florería…Frentona…-dijo Ino.- Quiero ver a mi ahijado mañana mismo si es posible le tengo un regalito…-

-. De acuerdo…Adiós…Gracias por la compañía…- Dijo marchándose de aquel lugar.

La tarde no tubo nada de especial, todo paso con mucha tranquilidad, Llego su hora de salida y fue directamente a buscar a su pequeño…

-. Y dígame como se comporto…-dijo en un susurro, ya que Sanosuke se encontraba dormido.-

-. Muy bien, sabes se parece mucho a Sasuke…-

-. Lo se….- sobando la pequeña espalda del bebe.- espero, que algún día sepa quien es su papá…-

-. Cuando lo sepa no se sentirá más ni menos…- dijo Kakashi.- El va a ser un chico bueno, no porque sea hijo de Un Uchiha si no porque tú le enseñaras bien….-

-. Quizás le afecte el no tener padre…-

-. No…el es afortunado teniendo una madre como tú así que deja las preocupaciones que todo saldrá bien…espera y veraz…-.

-. Gracias, Buenas noches Kakashi-sensei.-dijo para marcharse de aquel lugar.

Caminaba sola con su bebe en la oscura y solitaria noches, lo hacía como en otras ocasiones, apurada, y es que sin Mal no recordaba Itachi le había advertido que el menor de los Uchiha se encontraba cerca, estaba tan asustada por el hecho de que algo pasara…

Desde muy lejos, ojos rojos vigilaban a la niña pelirrosa "molestia" pensó, tenía tanta curiosidad por lo que llevaba la chica debajo de aquella manta azul, es decir, lo sabía pero realmente deseaba ver aquello…no estaba preparado psicológicamente para aquello, Es que acaso al gran Uchiha tenía miedo de saber aquello…

Bajo tranquilamente en dirección a ella, lentamente se acerco a ella y toco suavemente su hombro…

Caminaba tan tranquila hasta que sintió una presencia, de esa presencia a una familiar, y de eso a un toque…

-.Sakura…-dijo

-.uchiha…- mientras apretaba más a su bebe contra si.- Itachi…-llamo, su amigo estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.- Itachi…- llamo por segunda vez.-

-. Sakura…- respondió.- Ya es la hora…Ella ya esta aquí, esta en estado critico…-

-. Que….- dijo mientras recordaba aquella cuestión.- Iré…no te preocupes, pero…- mientras sentía aún la mano del Uchiha.- Si no quieres que alguien muera aquí déjame ir…si quieres volver a verme Itachi seguirá, vivo cuando regrese…-dijo corriendo de aquel lugar…

Ni una palabra, no pudo, se fue, si quería verla lo tendría que hacer…

Tres horas después en un cuarto de hospital se encontraba Una chica pelirroja Con la piel blanca y ojos Azules, agotada y con una beba en brazos hablaba con Sakura.-

-.Nina…Como quieres que llame…-pregunto.-

-. No lo se…- dijo, sus signos vitales eran muy débiles.- Siempre quise un niño…-

-. Quizás Itachi le ponga nombre.- dijo.- Quieres eso…-

-. No…tengo el nombre perfecto.- dijo en un susurro.- Will…si, Will Uchiha…-dijo sus labios perdían color.- le contaras todo lo que te conté…-

-.Por supuesto, no le faltara nada de eso me encargare…-

-.Itachi…Encárgate de Will, es mi último regalo para ti…- dijo Nina.-

-. Te amo…la cuidare y le diré lo maravillosa que fuiste…-

-. Nunca la dejes sola…ya que tú serás su única compañía aparte de Sakura y su primo…- mientras daba su último suspiro.- Te amo…

-. Nina….-

Tenía dos semanas de nacida y Will era todo un amor, su pequeña cabecita tenía mechones rojizos pero en totalidad todo era de color negro, con ojos azules como los de su madre, Su padre Itachi la visitaba todos los días, no paraba de verla, de consentirla y de recordar con mucho amor a su amor.

-. Itachi…- dijo la chica que tenía a la bebita en brazos tratando de dormirla.- Pasa ese sobre blanco que esta en mi bolso…-

-. Esta…- preguntó entregando un sobre blanco a la chica.- De quien es…- preguntó.

-. De un viejo amigo…- mientras depositaba a la pequeña en el corral junto con el otro niño.- Deberías revisar el perímetro, ya llevas mucho tiempo aquí….-

-. Tienes razón, nos vemos luego…- dijo Itachi.-

Vio el sobre blanco y dudo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía leerla por su bien…

Querida Sakura:

Desde ya mas de nueve meses no te quitas de mi mente, se que no puedo regresar, y se que no me quieres ver¿como esta Naruto?, aún sigue comiendo Ramen me imagino, no sabes lo que me cuesta escribirte después de tanto tiempo, dime¿tú hijo realmente es un Uchiha?, y si no es así de quien es, quisiera saber muchas cosas, de ti por ejemplo, sigues teniendo el cabello corto o largo, no son cosas mías estar escribiendo lo que siento, mejor dicho no soy bueno desciendo todo lo que siento, tú eres y siempre serás la única que me puedas comprender, espero que me perdones algún día.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura al leer esto comprendió de que Sasuke esta arrepentido, pero, debía perdonarlo y contarle todo la historia verdadera, pero que pasaría con Karin, no podía arriesgarse a tanto, si ella se marchaba con Sasuke, significaría el fin de Itachi, y también el fin de los parientes cercanos a Will, no podía hacer nada por el momento, debía pensar con mucho cuidado, y ante todo saber de que la estaba protegiendo Itachi verdaderamente.

En el bosque se encontraban ambos hermanos Uchiha, ambos mirándose con aquellos ojos negros, ambos con intranquilidad…

-. Que amenaza tienes contra ella…- preguntó el Uchiha menor.-

-.Ese no es tú problema, yo le estoy haciendo un favor y ella me lo esta devolviendo….- dijo cerrando los ojos.- Si me haces algo ella nunca te lo perdonara y nunca más la volverás a ver…- dijo

-. ¿Desde cuando tú no quieres que regrese a Konoha?, si me quedo aquí se acabo la persecución…-

-. El asunto ni siquiera es por ti, si lo fuera, lo habría solucionado hace mucho tiempo…-

-. Créeme, si quieres seguir vivo tú y tú novia, deberás confiar en mi, porque tú por estar aquí, ya no te enteras de muchas cosas de tú interés.-

Dos meses después de aquel incidente Itachi había permanecido permanentemente en aquella aldea, claro a escondidas de muchos y muchas personas, lo cuales no debían de saber que el se encontraba allí, si no habría problemas y eso era lo ultimo que quería evitar…

-. Ya hijo….- dijo Sakura con su pequeño en brazos el cual lloraba desesperado.- Itachi podrías hacerme el favor de irte, ya Ino e Hinata vienen en camino y no quisiera que te vieran dándole de comer a tú hija…-

-. Por cierto, Cuando es el bautizo de los dos pequeños…-

-. No lo se, de igual manera no cuales serian los padrinos de Will... ¿quieres a alguien en especial?- preguntó Sakura.-

-. Quisiera que fueras tú, y quizás ese chico Zorro…-

-. Naruto y yo….bien….-mientras alguien tocaba el timbre.- VETE…- Pero no vio a nadie solo a la pequeña Will dormida, mientras que Sanosuke lloraba a más no poder.- Pero que tendrás…- dijo para si, Aún con el pequeño en brazos fue a abrir la puerta.-

-.Frentona…- dijo Ino.- ¿qué tiene mi sobrino?...-

-.No lo se…-dijo un poco desesperada.- a estado así desde la mañana…debe de tener cólicos…- dijo mientras veía a Hinata.- Pero pasa Hinata…Como te encuentras…-

-. Bien…-dijo para ver a la pequeña pelinegra de mechitas rojas dormida.- Will duerme mucho no Sakura-chan.-

-. Si…- dijo mientras su hijo se ponía más histérico.- Pequeño…Ya…vamos al cuarto y te examino…-dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.- veamos que tienes…- mientras lo chequeaba por completo.- Como lo suponía…tienes dolor de panza, pero ya se como se te van a quitar…- mientras sacaba unas cremas y un pequeño frasco, cuyo contenido era incoloro.- te doy esto y te duermes si Sano-chan….- mientras salía de nuevo.- Disculpen, pero es que este niño…está con muchos cólicos hoy…- mientras hacía un biberón para su pequeño agregando gotas del frasco.-

-. Oye frentona…no te parece que Will es muy pequeña para que le pintes el cabello.-

-. No es mi culpa de que su cabello sea tan pintoresco…Sanosuke va por el mismo camino…- dijo mientras le enseñaba dos mechones de color azul.- Sabes yo creo que es la combinación más rara que e visto en mi vida aparte de mi color de cabello.-

-. Bueno…sabes, Sakura-chan, creo que deberías de hablar con Tsunade no…- preguntó Hinata.- Recuerda que ella quería hablar un asunto muy importante sobre los inventarios que se han hecho en el hospital…-

-. Pues dile, que no podré ir, debo de hacer mil cosas aquí…Sano-chan me tiene loca, y apenas es el primer mes…-

-. Tienes razón, deberías de reintegrarte dentro de…como mínimo seis meses.- Dijo Hinata.-

-. Y dime como te ha ido con Will, se ve muy linda y tranquila…-

-. No te dejes cautivar, es peor que Sano-chan, pero…_Itachi le da tranquilidad.-_Pensó lo ultimo.- me las arreglo.- mientras le daba el biberón a su hijo con la medicina.- y díganme como andan…-

-. Bien…supongo, Naruto, quiere hablar con mi padre…y pues…- dijo una muy roja Hinata.- no se que hacer…-

-. Dime, cuantos meses ya tienen de novios….-

-. Siete…Sakura, y si le pide mi mano a mi Padre…-

-. Pues suerte de que tú padre diga que si…-

-. Cierto, Hinata si tú quieres mucho a Naruto desde que éramos niños…se que te gusta la idea…-

-.Si….no te lo niego, pero lo que sucede es que…..a mi padre no le agrada Naruto.-

-. Créeme, va aceptar.- mientras dormía su pequeño hijo.- Saben yo creo…- mientras escuchaba el timbre sonar.- Ino…Puedes.- preguntó.-

-. Claro…- mientras abría la puerta y veía a un rubio con una gran sonrisa.-

-, Ino…Como estas, tanto tiempo.- mientras pasaba con toda confianza al departamento.- Hola Sakura-chan.-

-. Bien Naruto…-

-. Me alegro…- mientras volteaba.- Hola Hinata…- dándole un beso corto y tierno.-

-. Naruto-kun…-dijo muy roja Hinata.-

-. Chicos…Creo que me debo ir…debo estar lista para mi cita…-dijo la Yamanaka.-

-. Pues…te, acompañamos…- dijo Hinata.- Vamos Naruto-kun…Sakura debe de hacer muchas cosas…-

-. Si…bien…Sakura-chan vendré cuando tenga más tiempo.- excuso.- Adiós Sano-chan.- dijo mientras besaba la frente de su Ahijado.-

-. Adiós Naruto…- mientras veía a sus amigos marchar, acostó a su hijo al lado de su sobrina la cual se estaba despertando, abrió los pequeños ojos Azules y vio a Sakura, La chica de cabellos Rosas Tomo a la pequeña en brazos y la acurruco para que volviera a dormir.-

-. Te ves hermosa…-dijo una voz que logro distinguir enseguida.-

-. Sasuke…- dijo muy asustada.- que quieres…-

-. Nada…solo vengo a visitarte.-

-. Itachi vendrá en cualquier momento así que…-mientras veía a Sasuke acercarse al corral.- Aléjate…- mientras se ponía Frente del coche.- márchate…-

-. Veo que proteges muy bien a ese niño…- dijo mientras la apartaba sutilmente, observo al pequeño y lo tomo en brazos lo observo unos minutos más y lo recostó de nuevo.- Si niegas que no es mi hijo, debes de estar ciega…- mientras le veía a la pequeña en brazos.- Y dime, son mellizos…-

-. Vete…- Tratando de evitar darle explicaciones.-

-. ¿Ya leíste La carta?- preguntó.-

-. Si…el hecho de que te perdone no significa que vengas a instalarte de nuevo a Konoha…Tampoco e pensado en perdonarte, y si lo hago no volveremos a vernos…-

-. Es imposible….yo regresaría, y te vería de una u otra manera.-

-. Pues me iré…lejos, y si me encuentras huiré hasta el fin del mundo, solo para que tú no me encuentre…-

-. No podrás huir por siempre…-

-. Si es necesario lo haré…-

-. ¡Por Dios Sakura, Sabes lo que estas diciendo!...-Grito alterado.- ¡Debes entender que yo Regresare!...-

-….-La chica solo escucho el chillido del bebe en brazos y el de el corral.- Sano-chan…- mientras se acercaba al corral y lo tranquilizaba poco a poco dándole pequeños golpecitos en su espalda, hasta haciéndolo dormir de nuevo, ahora Will Era la que lloraba y trato de tranquilizarla hasta que se quedo quieta.-

-. Lo siento…-

-. Yo no puedo perdonarte…-dijo- si lo hago regresaras y si regresas solo regresaras matando a tú hermano…-

-. Pues no pasara nada…….-

-. Además también esta Karin…y estoy segura de que ella no me dejara las cosas fáciles…-

-. Eso no importa…- mientras observaba a la niña la cual estaba a punto de dormirse en los brazos de Sakura.- ella también es….

-. Ella…-mientras se quedaba pensando, no podía decir que era suya pero tampoco le podía decir que era de Itachi.- Es mía…Es la melliza de mi hijo….-

-. Hmp….-

-. Escucha, no dejare a mis hijos sin padre, Les contare de ti, nunca les diré cosas inciertas, solo quiero paz, y esa paz no me la darás tú en este momento…-

-. Tuvimos paz cuando tú estabas conmigo…-

-. Pero todo acabo después de que tú hermano me secuestro…tus celos tú egoísmo y tú orgullo hicieron todo este desastre, no me culpes, yo te dije la verdad y solamente la verdad, pero tú no me creíste, así que no puedo confiar en ti si tú no confías en mi…-

-. Pero confías en mi hermano…-

-. Eso es un caso diferente, yo puedo confiar en el porque se lo merece….me ha demostrado su sinceridad, cosa que con tigo…-

-. Yo te quiero…-

-.Lo ves….-mientras dejaba a la pequeña en el corral con su hijo de nuevo.- estas en uno de esos día es que quieres más ser Ninja que un humano con sentimientos…no lo digas si no lo sientes…-

-.Hmp…

-. Yo…-mientras veía al chico acercársele más y más a su rostro.- Sasuke…-mientras sentía sus dedos tocarla.-

-.Hmp…-mientras tocaba sus cortos cabellos rosas con olor a cerezo.- hace tiempo que no te sentía como ahora…- dijo susurrando en su oído.

-. Ya no más…yo solo…-mientras sentía la respiración del Uchiha Menor En sus labios.- por favor…-

-. Sakura…-mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella.- Por favor…ven conmigo, haré lo que sea…- mientras le tomaba las caderas firmemente y las atraía hacía su cuerpo.- nunca…te dejare…en manos de Itachi…-

Esa fue la palabra que derramo el baso, subió la pierna y con un "modesto" golpe lo alejo.- Ya sabía yo que tú me querías…Lárgate…-Mientras tomaba a los dos niños y se encerraba en su habitación.

Con ese golpe bajo no quiso más, pero pronto regresaría, nadie se lo impediría.

-. Así que estuvo aquí…- Itachi con Sano-chan en los brazos.-

-. Si…es molesto…- dijo mientras le daba de comer a Will.- Itachi…-dijo observando la caro de serio de su amigo.- que ocurre…

-. Sakura, Orochimaru vive…y temo que venga por ti o por alguno de los niños, por eso es que e estado todo este tiempo con tigo.

* * *

GRACIAS! 


End file.
